Conociendo al Demonio
by Valkyria01
Summary: Esta historia se basa un poco en el Juego Corazón de Melon, pero desde la perspectiva de mi Sucrette; Maverick. Pasara diversas cosas desde su llegada a una nueva ciudad, conocera personas, y una en especial.
1. Chapter 1

Era temprano aún, no dormí como debía, me la pase pensando desde que llegue a esta ciudad, desde que vi a mi tía cuando me busco en el aeropuerto, desde ahí, pensé demasiado tiempo, mi vieja ciudad, mis padres, mis amistades…Estaba sola de nuevo.  
>Quite el cubrecama de encima mío, me senté en la cama absorta de pensamientos, cuando reaccione me pare y fui al escritorio, abrí la computadora, no había nada que me entretenga, solo quedaba escuchar música. Una mirada fugaz al reloj, eran las seis en punto y el instituto abre a las nueve.<br>No tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo quería quedarme en casa, el hambre llamó y desganada baje las escaleras de casa, en el medio descanso de estas estaba mi gato, me lo dejaron traer en el avión conmigo…Si, un gato en un avión en brazos de su ama, lo más hermoso que pude imaginar en esos momentos; El gato seguía durmiendo mientras lo acariciaba, me quede en blanco pensando de nuevo, era muy temprano pero no tenía sueño, deje tranquilo al minino luego de un par de minutos de rascarle suavemente las orejas.  
>Con más desgano y arrastrando los pies me desplazaba por el living hasta la cocina, mirando el suelo con una laguna de pensamientos a punto de estallar, rápidamente una voz me despertó de todo tipo de trance, era mi tía, siempre tan dulce, tan amable…Parecía un hada de cuento.<br>Guíe la mirada a la mesa, estaba repleto de cosas dulces, una tarta de chocolate como me encanta, unas galletas con chispas de chocolate, un té, leche en su porta-liquido, tostadas con gran variedad de dulces.

_**-Buenos días mi amor, ¿Cómo dormiste?**_.-Su tono tan cantor, tan dulce, tenía un delantal que decía "Best aunt, forever" parecía que había dormido un invierno para tan buen humor-  
><em><strong>-Buenos días tía...He de dormir bien, gracias… ¿y tú?<strong>_ –Me hizo sonreír, me senté sin más rodeos, mirando que era lo próximo a atacar en la mesa; Claramente era la tarta de chocolate, le había echado el ojo en el umbral de la puerta-  
>-<strong><em>Yo dormí bien desde que llegaste a casa mi pequeña Maverick…<em>**-Confeso luego de tirarme las mejillas y dejarme un beso en la cabeza- Anda, come y puedes volver a dormir antes de las nueve, ¿si?  
>-Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo luego de dejar de servirme un poco de leche en el té- <strong><em>No tengo sueño, Tía…Lo perdí hace un rato largo.<em>**  
>-<em><strong>Oh vale mi dulce niña…Pero arréglate los cabellos…<strong>_-Me toco un mechón despeinado que descansaba sobre mi hombro- **_te creció bastante la verdad…Me gusta el mechón blanco, me recuerdas a una de x-men…_**  
><strong><em>-Me lo dicen todo el tiempo…Podría hacer cosplay con tranquilidad…<em>**-Reí al imaginarme haciendo ese tipo de cosas- **_Pero es verdad, el pelo me llega hasta la cintura y no quiero cortarlo._**  
><strong><em>-Mejor así, pero cuida las puntas…En el baño te deje un acondicionador que repara las puntas abiertas.<em>**  
>-<strong><em>¿En serio? ¡Gracias tía!<em>** –Me levante de mi silla y la abrace sorpresivamente, no dudo y correspondió mi abrazo, parecía conmovida-  
><strong><em>-De nada, dulzura…<em>**-se separó- _**anda, come un poquito más… ¿Si? Si quieres bañarte puedes hacerlo, si no te diste cuenta hay un baño en tu cuarto.**_  
><em><strong>-Si tía, me di cuenta que hay un baño en el cuarto…Lo inauguré a las cuatro de la madrugada.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Tu siempre tan independiente…Recuerdo cuando me pedias que te acompañe…<strong>_

Puso una mano en su mejilla y se quedó pensando un largo rato, yo la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y no evitaba lanzar una sonrisa cuando la veía, era bastante extravagante al igual que yo, ya veo de donde viene la cosa, simplemente no queda más que quererla como es…

_**-Bueno…**_ -Me levante una vez había de devorar todo a mi alcance, mirándola dulcemente como recogía las cosas, ayude un poco, guardando todo en su lugar, mire la hora y seguía siendo temprano, cerré la nevera y me gire completamente cambiada de humor- ¡Sera mejor que me bañe!  
><strong><em>-¿Mmh?...<em>**-Se giró y sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza- _**Vale linda, yo limpio todo, no te preocupes ¿sí?**_  
><strong><em>-Gracias Tía…<em>**-Volví a abrazarla fugazmente, pero para ella pareció duradero dicha demostración de afecto-  
>-<em><strong>No hay de que mi pequeña…<strong>_-Sobo mi espalda sin decir nada, podría jurar que casi se le quebró la voz-

Salí del lugar antes de darme cuenta de que casi la hacía llorar, subí corriendo las escaleras, evitando pisar el gato, que para envidia mía, seguía durmiendo.  
>Me adentre en mi cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, despidiendo de mi cuerpo cada prenda, tirándola toda sobre mi cama, desnuda recorría mi habitación, llegue hasta el escritorio donde tenía mi reproductor, puse un disco que había comprado últimamente.<p>

"_Regálame tu corazón y déjame entrar  
>a ese lugar, donde nacen las flores<br>donde nace el amor".  
><em>

Sonaba en toda mi habitación, me deje llevar hasta el baño, abrí las canillas de agua fría y caliente a la vez, para tener una hermosa combinación de agua tibia.

"_entrégame tus labios rotos lo quiero besar,  
>los quiero curar, los voy a cuidar<br>con todo mi amor…"  
><em>Lentamente iba entrando al agua, era tan relajante que disfrute cada segundo, cerré las canillas después de tener más o menos llena la tina, me deje concentrar en la letra de aquella canción, la banda es muy buena la verdad, lance un suspiro al entender el deseo del protagonista. "Amor absurdo" pensé al instante.

"_Es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah  
>que se te aparece cuando menos piensas".<br>_Abrí los ojos cuando escuche esa estrofa, mis cabellos se revolvían con mis leves movimientos en el agua, esas dos oraciones vacilaron en mí ser, tenían razón, el amor es raro…  
><em>"Es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah<br>¡no importa la distancia, ni el tiempo ni la edad!" _

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba analizando la canción, en parte tenían razón…Quien sabe…El amor es un arma de doble filo…No me gusta.

"_Moja el desierto de mi alma con tu mirar,  
>con tu tierna voz, con tu mano en mi mano<br>por la eternidad..."_

"**_-Parece un enamorado total_**"…Atine a decir antes de relajarme por completo hundiéndome en el agua, no era el momento pero tenía sueño, pasaron los minutos y me levante desesperada pensando que me había quedado dormida, pero solo pasaron cinco minutos, cinco jodidos minutos, me lave el cabello rápidamente, al igual que el cuerpo.

Media hora más tarde salí de la ducha, lista, tenía tiempo de sobra como para secarme el cabello, a veces odiaba que fuera tan largo, fui a enchufar la secadora para secarme el pelo de una vez, aborrecía tardar tanto.  
>Media hora más tarde ya estaba lista, tenía puesto unos jeans y una sudadera, todavía no tenía ganas de ponerme las zapatillas, realmente me había quedado sin ganas, mire por el ventanal de mi alcoba, se podía abrir, a un lado teníamos un árbol, bastante cerca de la ventana, estaría bueno poder escapar por ahí algún día, cuando me aburra.<br>Mire el reloj, eran las ocho y media, vivía cerca por lo tanto fui a mi escritorio, busque en uno de los cajones una cajita rosada, ahí ocultaba una cajilla de cigarros, saque uno y me volví a ir a la ventana, lo prendí y me dedique a fumar mirando la nueva ciudad, mi nueva vida.

Tire la colilla por la ventana, corrí a lavarme los dientes antes de bajar, tome mis cosas ante todo mis cascos y mi reproductor, baje las escaleras con cuidado de no pisar el gato, casi siempre el pobre terminaba con la cola pisada, aun no sé cómo me aguanta, fui a darle la despedida a mi tía hoy iba a ser un día demasiado largo, empezar todo de nuevo no me traía esperanzas, era completamente agotador, sinceramente mandaría todo al carajo de una buena vez.  
>Salí a la calle, por la cera, tenía mi bolsa en la espalda y mi reproductor en manos, los cascos puestos, era una buena forma de empezar todo, cada paso era acorde a la música, como si me adentrara en un tipo de video, pase a un lado de las tiendas, las mire sin importancia esas cosas no me llaman la atención, mirada sin expresión al frente, solo con una cosa en mente: Música y más Música.<br>Solo por un momento me distraje cuando mis ojos café vieron una sombra roja cruzarse en mi camino sin importarle si me caía o no, encarne una ceja cuando me golpeo con su guitarra enfundada, maldecí por lo bajo y seguí con mi camino, me logro quitar el mínimo de esperanza.  
>Solo seguí aunque deseara volver a casa y decirle a la tía que me sentía mal, pero no podía…No podía hacerlo.<p>

Sin darme cuenta me encontré con un edificio bastante grande, que tuve que tirar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder contemplarlo en su totalidad, pero de nuevo ese joven pelirrojo estaba ahí, estaba a punto de ir a reclamarle que tenga cuidado hasta que un rubio me golpeo el hombro con el cuerpo, como si no estuviera ahí, a comparación del otro este solo se detuvo a decirme un lo lamento, estaba rojo, se le cayeron las hojas, ayude a levantárselas, me miro, me di cuenta que sus ojos se clavaron en mi mechón blanco, los míos se clavaron en su cara.

_**-¿Sucede algo?** _–Pregunte casi sonando molesta, intente ocultarlo pero no se pudo.  
><strong><em>-N-no, pero me recuerdas una tira de comic…<em>**-Él clavo sus ojos en mí, y me sonrió amablemente  
><em><strong>-A Rouge, lo sé…<strong>_  
><em><strong>-¿Acaso está mal?<strong>_-No entendía porque sonara como si me molestara.  
><em><strong>-Cansa que te digan que te pareces a un comic, o que saliste de uno…Pero que más da…Es el precio de intentar ser...<strong>_-No encontraba palabras.  
><strong><em>-¿Original?<em>**  
>No nos paramos, estábamos de cuclillas ambos, hablando de una manera demasiada extraña, se levantó y me tendió la mano, la acepte, me incorpore sin problemas, le pase las hojas que tenía en mi poder<em>.<em>  
><em><strong> -Creo que eso era…<strong>_  
><em><strong> -¿Qué buscas?<strong>_  
><em><strong> -Al delegado o la directora, es que soy nueva en este lugar…<strong>_  
><em><strong> -Tienes suerte, aquí está el delegado…<strong>_  
><em><strong> -¿Dónde?<strong> _  
>Él solo sonrió y se auto-señaló mirándome a los ojos, yo solo me reí, era un buen tío al menos, no habían antipáticos por el momento…Era bueno.<p>

**~Castiel Voice~**

Eran las ocho y media, yo seguía medio dormido como un completo estúpido, hoy tenía ensayo con Lysandro, y si llegaba tarde me cortaba el miembro…¡La mierda!.  
>Tome mis cosas, me había bañado anoche porque sabía que me quedaría dormido de nuevo, tengo que comprarme un maldito reloj…<br>Tome mi guitarra lo más rápido que pude, baje las escaleras de un salto casi, Demonio se sobresaltó, abrí la nevera…Tenía que ir al súper últimamente, cacé un pan unos fiambres y queso, algo de beber, me seque los labios y fui a peinarme, sí, soy un refinado total.  
>Llegue al baño, me lave la cara y los dientes.<br>Salí corriendo de casa, si no llegaba a tiempo le iba a fallar, no podría soportar fallarle a una persona que considero como un hermano, cruce la calle, casi volando a la velocidad necesaria para llegar, y entonces ella, esa idiota se me cruzo, claro iba mirando enfrente y con los cascos puestos, Castaña pelilarga, parecía una vieja con esa cosa blanca en el pelo, ver su ceja encarnarse me causo gracia pero no podía detenerme a jugar con una tabla de planchar que se me cruza una vez en la vida…En el instituto está lleno de esas tías.  
>llegue y él estaba en la puerta escribiendo en su libreta, lo salude, me conto que con Iris podríamos tocar en el Catarsis, solo queda saber cuándo será la fecha y que un amigo podría tocar la batería, un alivio saber eso, la primera vez en mi vida que llego temprano para saber cosas que realmente son importantes.<br>Desvié la mirada cuando ese rubio idiota se chocaba con una chica…Un momento, esa chica es… ¿La de esta mañana?...No podía creerlo, claro…La cosa blanca en su cabeza, como no reconocerla.

_**-JAJAJAJAJAJA Delegado idiota**_- Se le cayeron las hojas, y no pude evitar lanzarme a reír como un loco, me dolía el estómago, hasta que ella se agacho a ayudarlo-**_… ¿Quién podría ayudar a un imbécil como él?_**  
><strong><em> -Una joven amable, Castiel, no todos odian al Delegado…<em>**-Suspiro, parecía que no le importaba.  
>-<em><strong>Siempre calmado…<strong>_  
><em><strong> -Siempre temperamental, Castiel.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-¿Están hablando en cuclillas? ¿Acaso son estúpidos?<strong>_ –Volví a mirarlos  
><em><strong>-Y la está ayudando a levantarse…<strong>_-Cuando no Lysandro echando leña al fuego.  
>-<em><strong>¿Qué?<strong>_ –Lo taladre con la mirada  
><strong><em>-¿Estas molesto por alguien que ni conoces?<em>**-Me pregunto tan directo  
><em><strong>-No, ¿Qué películas te estas montando? Tú mismo lo dijiste, no la conozco.<strong>_  
><em><strong> -Vale tengo que irme, después te explico bien en el sótano, junto con Iris, para arreglar todo para el Catarsis.<strong>_

Ni siquiera me entiendo, ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo me _molestaría_ eso? Ni que fuéramos pareja, ni la conozco, me estoy volviendo una mujer…Con tantas preguntas.  
>Practique mí solo en paz, tranquilo, una y otra vez, hasta que tuve que salir al receso, me dolía la mano de tanto tocar…La guitarra.<br>Cuando Salí me cruce con ella en las escaleras, venia bajando, por lo que veo conoció a Rosalya, ella me saludo al menos, aquella castaña solo frunció el ceño

_**-¿Acaso no dormiste bien?...Tabla de planchar**_.-La provoque con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro.  
>-<strong><em>¿Acaso no te enseñaron a decir "lo siento" cada vez que golpeas a alguien con tu guitarra en medio de la vereda?<em>**-Fruncío el ceño a una radiante molestia.

Sin que Rosa pudiera intervenir, me la lleve al sótano, me tenía harto su mal humor sin importar cuanto intentara zafar de mi agarre, su mirada, la que clavaba en mi era llamativa, y yo no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo en este momento, la tenia contra la puerta del sotano, espere a que Rosa dejara de golpear la puerta entonces la mire a la cara.

**_ -Mira, solo no jodas, fue sin querer…Además estaba apurado._**  
><strong><em>-Sueltame…<em>**-Forcejeo entre mis manos- **_un simple "lo siento" en el momento y ya bastaba para mi._**  
><em><strong>-Te conformas muy fácil castaña, que este yo aquí en este momento, reteniéndote debe ser el mejor dia de tu vida<strong>_.  
><em><strong>-Todo lo contrario, pelirrojo, no es mi mejor dia, en este instituto<strong>_  
><strong><em>-Venga… ¿Y los días anteriores?<em>**  
><em><strong>-Los días anteriores estaba en mi ciudad, no aquí…Soy nueva.<strong>_  
><strong><em>-¿Y qué?<em>** -La solte, cruzandome de brazos  
><strong><em> -¿Siempre eres tan amable?<em>** -Levanto una ceja, era curiosa.  
><strong><em> -<em>_Especialmente con los nuevos, soy_ Castiel.** -Sonreí burlonamente con sus gestos  
><strong>-Soy<em> Maverick.<em>** -Me sonrió  
><strong><em> -Eres de pocas palabras, ¿eh?<em>**  
><strong><em> -Digamos que es complicado entablar una conversación normal en un sótano, casi secuestrada y que me dolieran los brazos.<em>** –Me miro nuevamente a los ojos, los tenía café, eran fríos, pero tenía pinta de que son cálidos. 

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer~<br>como voy a entrar a vacaciones podre actualizar seguido  
>Nos vemos.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 No voy a dejarte solo

Continuábamos en ese oscuro sótano, la penumbre de la escasa luz que se colaba de una ventana pequeña, un silencio mortal que cubría el asesinato de ambas miradas, me miraba lo miraba, rogaba al cielo que no escuchara lo acelerado que estaba mi corazón, me mantuve bajo presión para que mis mejillas no se sonrojaran que no se desate nada que luego me dejara una estigma en el alma, no, no lo voy a permitir.  
>Tenia encima sus grisáceos ojos, analizándome en completo, se detuvo en mis clavículas, como si un hambre se filtrara en sus gustares, tratando de imaginarse como seria si pudiera acercar sus labios...¡Por favor!<br>Se escucharon ruidos de golpes detrás de mi, llamaban a la puerta, Castiel solo bajo la cabeza con hastió entre mi cabeza y mi hombro en un lugar peligroso; Mi cuello.  
>Seguían golpeando la puerta esta vez con intensidad pero no se movía, respiraba en mi cuello, apoyando ambas manos contra la puerta, por si fueran a bajarla, me acorralaba, interrumpía mi espacio, no lo soportaba, la mente se me abrumaba, hasta que en su insolencia deposito un beso que exalto en mis mejillas un violento color carmín.<p>

-¿Quien te crees pa-para hacer esas cosas? -Exclame en radiante furia-.

Él solo sonrió ante mi perturbada reacción, me aparte temblando y en un estruendo que casi me golpea la cara a no ser por el joven pelirrojo que puso su mano el dorso de la puerta antes que tocara mi perfil, alguien la había apartado de un golpe, las facciones de Castiel eran sumamente iracundas.

-¿Castiel estas bien?...

No hubo respuestas hasta que tomo mi brazo sacándome de allí a la fuerza, allí estaba ese joven que parecía sacado de un libro, con un semblante molesto y preocupado a la vez

-¿Que carajos quieres Lysandro?  
>-¿Que le hacías a esta inocente dama? -El caballero me saco de las garras del pelirrojo, como si me protegiera-<br>-C-creo que no deberías hacer esto...Lysandro...-Exclame con un poco de temor por la reacción del pelirrojo-

-Creeme, lo conozco muy bien.

Castiel se cruzo de brazos de manera insolente recostándose contra la pared, tenía una mirada completamente molesta, parecía mantenerse sereno. Solo por Lys, no pude evitar mirarlo sinceramente era atraíble en esa pose

¿Qué carajos estoy diciendo? Es solo Castiel...

En efecto mi estimado colega, no está bien visto que secuestres jóvenes damiselas en apuros...-Empleo el victoriano un gran sarcasmo- Te llevaras grandes problemas si se entera la directora.

Por mí que se entere...No le tengo miedo. -Bramó el pelirrojo, mostrando su puño-

¿Y si llaman a tus padres?...¿No te reprenderán en casa? -Ante un posible fin de conversación mi duda salió de mis labios antes de ponerle un filtro-

Soy emancipado...Mis padres no están en esta ciudad. -Me clavo sus grises ojos encima, otra vez ese color sonrosado en mis mejillas, de la vergüenza, solo atine a callarme-

No te preocupes, eso a mí no me molesta "hablarlo" -Con sus dedos hizo las características comillas al aire-

¿Y no te sientes solo? -Quería indagar un poco más, pero Lys me toco con su codo, creo haber dicho algo de mas-

Lo que más me llamo la atención fue que no me golpeo como lo había pensado en ese lapso de tiempo, había bajado mi cabeza, la había cagado olímpicamente, hasta que escuche una leve risa que mis sentidos automáticamente se dieron cuenta que se trataba del pelirrojo, de un momento a otro estaba sosteniendo su estomago por la risa, solo me quede atónita, Lysandro que no había dicho nada hasta el momento sostenía una sonrisa mientras achinaba sus ojos, dioses me sentí una imbécil, hasta que él parara de reír a falta de aire no sabría si la embarre o no.

Si no fuera porque me causo gracia estarías muerta...-Fue lo único que pudo decirme antes de volver a reír, no con tanta exageración como antes-

Rosa volvió preocupada, preguntando por el hermano de Lysandro, o eso entendí, pero el pobre termino saliendo del lugar arrastrado por las infinitas cuestiones de la peliblanca, dejándonos solos de nuevo, no sé porque cada vez que me quedo a solas con el siento como si me fuera a devorar un lobo.

Pasaron minutos de contemplación mutua en un mute sin final, hasta que volví a replicar mi pregunta nuevamente, llevándome una gran sorpresa por delante, él que parecía un tipo que nunca le jodia nada, estaba así, de esa manera frente a mi...Se había sonrojado, estaba tornando un color como su cabello, rojo.

Mis ojos contemplaron aun mas grandes por la sorpresa, él se había puesto recargado contra aquella pared, encorvado y con las manos en sus bolsillos y sus ojos ocultos por su fleco, pero las mejillas no, ellas continuaban con ese vivaz color.

Sin creerlo quede muda, hasta que él volvió su mirada a mis ojos, tenían un reflejo de nostalgia, capaz, no lo sabia muy bien.

Tal vez...Algunas veces me puedo llegar a sentir solo.- Soltó sin ningún remordimiento o "vergüenza"-

De verdad lo siento...-Completamente una idiota, soy una reverenda idiota-

Él avanzo los pasos suficientes como para irse, algo, no sé que fue, pero me impulso a tomar su muñeca, el zarandeo bruscamente para que lo suelte, pero mi agarre fue mayor, volviéndolo a aquel hueco en bajo las escaleras, no le dije nada, solo mi mirada hablo, él fue más rápido, y me dejo contra la puerta otra vez, sinceramente debería dejar de ser tan buena...

Él tenía su frente contra mi hombro, sus cabellos me hacían cosquillas, no hablamos, pero yo podía aguantar ver un alma en pena y mis brazos se separaron de mi cuerpo para aferrarse a la espalda ancha sobre aquella chaqueta de cuero, pero él separo las manos de la puerta para abrazarme, era la primera vez que sentía como alguien se me aferraba, y no era exactamente mi madre a decir verdad.

Gracias..._pero por favor, quítame este sufrimiento _-Exclamo el pelirrojo, generando que la castaña se sonrojara de sobremanera, aferrándose inconscientemente a la espalda de este-

De repente sonó el timbre de fin receso, los alumnos comenzaban a salir yendo a clases, pero nadie pasaba por aquella parte del instituto, evitaba querer soltarlo pero las obligaciones me ataban

Castiel...Hay que volver a clases...-Comenzaba a inquietarme por la presión de llegar tarde, de que le digan a mi tía, que me castigue-

...-Solo se aferro aun mas, no decía nada, solo se quedaba así mientras que yo comenzaba a ponerme extraña- Solo un rato mas...Luego diré que la culpa es-

Pero el pelirrojo fue interrumpido por un rubio que hizo un gesto de aclarar la garganta para atraer nuestra atención, Castiel sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, solo soltó un bufido levantando la mirada, para ambos era una mirada cálida, pero cuando la dirigió al delegado se volvió tan fría y su temperamento hizo que automáticamente se aferrara mas a mí, me había tomado de la cintura y yo en esos momentos me enfrentaba entre una batalla interna por irme o secundarlo, no, eso es muy estúpido.

Suéltala Castiel, la estas lastimando...-Dijo el rubio algo molesto por la mirada del pelirrojo-

¿Acaso eres mi madre o qué? -Exclamo con ironía el pelirrojo- no eres nadie para mandar sobre ella.

¿Crees que tu si? -Soltó una sonrisa burlona, aferrándome más a él, mientras estaba en medio de esa discusión-

Pues yo no la tengo aferrada...Mientras ella busca un poco de oxigeno...-Insinuó Nath, cruzándose de brazos esperando a ver que respondía el pelirrojo-

Voy...A matarte...-Y se abalanzó sobre el rubio con el puño en alto, justo para darle un golpe-

Pero eso no paso, porque no iba a quedarme mirando como una imbécil, simplemente al ver la pelea adelante de mí, lo único que hice fue interponerme en medio, estaba media cabreada, con una característica mirada de impaciencia, no lo soportaba mas.

¿ACASO NUNCA PARAN DE PELEAR? -Estalle, no lo pude evitar, ver como Castiel bajaba el brazo y como Nathaniel se avergonzaba atrás mío- Realmente me desagrada estar en medio de esto...Si no lo van a poder superar, no se acerquen a mí.

Una vez dicho no podía volverme en mis palabras, por lo cual abandone el lugar, yendo hacia la clase que ya llegaba demasiado tarde y seguro me ganaría una reprendida, pase al salón de clases, cuando el maestro de aspecto joven y delicado se volvió hacia mí, me analizo de arriba a abajo.

Soy Farres...¿No cree que es muy tarde señorita? -La hermana de Nathaniel comenzó a reírse, y yo me ponía roja de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, mas de una mirada estaban clavadas en mi-

Y-yo...-No pude articular una palabra-

Espere Farres, no es su culpa, yo la entretuve...Si quiere castigar a alguien...Aquí está el culpable. -Todos comenzaron a murmurar por lo bajo al ver a Castiel que llego detrás de mi sin que me diera cuenta, generándome un leve susto cuando escuche su voz, a la hermana de Nathaniel se le cambio la cara-

_"Nunca Castiel se hubiera sacrificado por nadie"  
>"No puedo creerlo"<br>"¿Serán algo?"  
>"Esa jodida de Maverick..."<em>

Esta bien...Entren pero no tolerare otra falta como esta ¿Fui claro?...-Encarno una ceja antes de girarse al pizarrón-__

Habían unos asientos libres al fondo, camine primero para sentarme en los últimos, sola, pero no fue así, tenia al pelirrojo al lado mío y quinientas miradas mas encima, él me miro y comprendio que no estaba cómoda en esa situación, solo basto con chasquear la lengua con ese rostro que daba temor a veces y el aula entera se volvió, excepto Amber, ella me clavo una mirada de odio mortal...

¿Se te perdió algo Amber? -Castiel tan crudo exclamo mirando al linaje de la sangre de Nathaniel, ella no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo con violencia y se giro a murmurarle a sus amigas, yo solo pude volver a respirar normalmente-

Farres continuaba con su cátedra, todos observando o tomando notas, fue ahí donde un papel invadió mi espacio, mis ojos se clavaron en él unos momentos, luego levante la vista al ojigrisáceo que hacia como si prestara atención, su recado era peculiar y su letra era fascinante

_"¿Aun sigues molesta por lo que paso _

_con el imbécil del Delegado?"_

Lo mire y seguía en su acto de "prestar atención" solo me digne a contestarle.

"Capaz"

El tomo el papel y respondió, podía ver como el lápiz danzaba sobre la hoja y luego aquel papel fue lanzado a mi lado del escritorio.

"Realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención

que tu vieras eso..."

Se leía de una manera tan tierna, y fue en esos momentos donde se me cruzo la imagen de hace un rato, estábamos los dos abrazados...Genial era mi primer día y ya tenía un contacto con un chico. Y por lo que veía no era un chico cualquiera.

Era Castiel...

Gire la vista hacia él, se había dormido y todos estaban en silencio, había quedado colgada con tanto pensar, lo moví para que despertara, pero no lo hizo, lo llame en susurros pero no despertaba, Farres estaba sentado leyendo exámenes de otras aulas, ahora que lo pienso nunca dejo presentarme, mejor para mí.

Castiel levántate...-Susurre una vez más, moviéndolo con un poco de fuerza-

Maverick...Déjame dormir...No me siento bien -Flaqueo el pelirrojo con la cabeza oculta por sus brazos de guitarrista-

¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? -Él no me respondió, automáticamente Farres vino a reprenderlo, sin saber bien las cosas-

¿CASTIEL QUE DEMONIOS HACE DURMIENDO EN MI CLASE? -Farres estaba cabreado, y yo asustada, el pelirrojo se levanto débil, no podía entenderlo de un momento a otro estaba bien-

No está bien Señor Farres...Creo está descompuesto...-Atine a decir mientras observaba un Castiel completamente raro-

Llévatelo a la enfermería antes que me ensucie el piso...-Dijo un Farres completamente eufórico de los nervios, por primero que llegamos tarde, y porque Castiel se descompuso a mitad de clase, interrumpiéndola-

¡Yo lo llevo! -Dijo la rubia parándose de su asiento, para acercarse a Castiel-

No...-Dijo vagamente- iré solo...

Castiel se fue lentamente, había dejado su campera en el respaldo de la silla la cual amber tomo ganándome a mí que me quede mirando la puerta donde se fue él, Farres me llamo con un sonar de su garganta.

Ve...Terminara en el suelo si continua el trayecto el solo...Amber a tu asiento. -Podría jurar que Farres sonó como si fuera alguien cálido, me mato que la rubia se llevara la campera de él a su asiento, por lo cual debía hacerlo-

Dame la campera...-Dije clavando mis ojos marrones sobre ella, intimidándola, en verdad me molestaba esta tía, y recién es el primer día-

¿Quién te crees? ¿Acaso crees que Castiel te va a confiar su chaqueta? Si claro, bórrate idiota. -Hablo la reina, de un solo manotazo logre quitársela en un sigilo perfecto-

Si, lo haría, ¿Quien de las dos estaba con él hace unos minutos? ¿No es muy obvio? mejor vuelve a maquillarte payasa y deja de estar jodiendo...-Me había sacado, su cara de fastidio alimento un leve odio que crecía de a poco-

Salí de aquel lugar, escuchando los gritos de Amber atrás, _Genial...Ya te ganaste un enemigo, _a unos pasos de ahí tenía un Castiel recostado contra los casilleros, automáticamente me puse de rodillas a su altura, frente a él, estaba sonrosado, pase la mano bajo su fleco y tenía su frente completamente caliente hasta sus mejillas, de sorpresa tomo mi muñeca, de un sobresalto vi como su cara tomaba un color de calor, una mirada de que se estaba muriendo, y no sabía qué hacer.

Mi mirada se dirigió por el rabillo del ojo a un Victoriano venir con velocidad hacia nosotros, frenó en seco cerca de nosotros, no me pregunto nada, lo tomó y lo cargo en uno de sus hombros, Castiel caía como peso muerto, sin quejarse ni nada, era muy extraño, tenía miedo por primera vez en la vida.  
>Los seguí hasta la enfermería, cruzando todo el gimnasio, Lysandro no ejecutaba palabra alguna, temía por sobre todas las cosas.<p>

La enfermera al ver al pelirrojo se asusto y luego que lo vio bien se dio cuenta que le pasaba.  
>-¿Volvio a comer en ese lugar de comidas rapidas?<p>

-No, señorita, esta vez solo pudo agarrar lo que tenia en la nevera...

-¿Era comida de buen estado?

-Aparentemente no...Bah, no sé.

-Puede ser...Tendrá que quedarse acá, para que le hagamos devolver esa comida, le está causando fiebre y eso no es bueno. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí esta tarde Lysandro?

-No podre...Tengo mucho que hacer esta noche.

-¿y tú? ¿Acaso no eres su novia? ¿Podrías quedarte en lo que voy a buscar las cosas que necesito al hospital...Si, sé que es mejor llevarlo allá, pero ahí nunca lo atenderán temprano.

-No es su novia...-Dijo un seco Lysandro, al ver mi cara completamente roja por las dos primeras preguntas-

-Pero puedo quedarme, ¿No se tardara mucho, no?

-Más de dos horas tardare en buscar las cosas...Es mucho tiempo. ¿podrás?

-Lo hare...-Dije luego de ver un Castiel inconsciente sobre la camilla de aquel lugar- Definitivamente lo hare...No lo dejare solo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer~<p> 


End file.
